Little Green Matchmaker
by AmaViarra
Summary: Jaken knows the time for his master to get a mate and 'settle down' is approaching quickly. He is determined to find the correct mate for his lord, but it may be more of a challenge then he first thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha.

* * *

_

A heavy sigh escaped the beak of the small kappa demon that followed behind his beloved lord. His mind was full of bothersome thoughts, all of which were tied in with his master. He knew that his master had now reached the age of full maturity. Which meant he would need to find a mate and create a heir soon, he knew that their days of travel would be reduced immensely after his master mated. It will be missed.

However he would not mind, nor would he mind caring for his master's pups when they were born-which as the faithful follower he was, he knew doing so would be added to his job list. What was bothering him however, was who his master's mate would be. He wanted his master to be loved, and to be happy. Which with his master, he knew finding a mate that could provide this, plus power and beauty would be hard to find.

Not to mention his master avoided contact with females unless it was absolutely necessary. Most females, he knew, his master saw as being weak and he had no time for weak things. Glancing towards the female child skipping happily beside him, Jaken snorted. That was one female that stayed with his master, all the time, but he knew his master would not take a child-especially not a human child.

So caught up in his thoughts, Jaken's already wide eyes seemed to widen even further when he felt himself collide with the silken pant leg that he knew belonged to his master. Glancing upwards he flinched as he met the narrowed gaze of his master. Quickly taking a step back, he bowed to his master. "I-I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru!" he exclaimed.

He waited nervously for the next move his lord would make. A sigh of relief escaped when he realized his lord was not going to punish him. Glancing upward, he watched his Lord curiously. It was then that he noticed that his lord's attention was down the road. "What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?" he questioned.

His lord did not glance back as he answered. "The Half breed" he replied simply, a slight undertone of disgust in his voice. Jaken did not any further words to know why his lord was acting in such a manner. It was no secret that his lord was not fond of his half breed brother. Not that anyone would blame him, the half breed was loud and obnoxious. Staining the family name with anything but the pride and royalty his first master, Inu no Taisho, worked so hard to build or portray.

He watched his lord, seeing on what he would do and if they would be 'meeting up' with his half breed sibling or if they would go a different route to avoid meeting the half breed and his group of human followers. A slight incline of his master's head as he began to walk down the path they were currently on was the answer to his unasked question. His lord wanted to have a meeting with the half breed. _Well _he thought with an annoyed sigh _this shall be interesting. _

"Hurry up Jaken! Or you will be left behind!"

The shout of his master's ward drew his attention to his current situation. For as the small human girl's words stated-he was indeed being left behind. Huffing he scurried to catch up with his master, the two headed dragon and the child.

As he followed his mind drifted back to his previous thoughts. He would need to find a suitable mate for his lord, before someone else stepped in and forced the wrong one upon him. He huffed, this task would be a hard one, but he would find a suitable mate for his lord-even if it ended up causing his death.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, I know, the future chapters will be longer. This will probably be a three to four chapter story, depending on how things go it could be longer. As for updating- can't make any promises. Most likely the chapters will come when I get motivated/an idea on how I want the chapter to go. Writing in Jaken's POV was interesting, I kind of liked it c: reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from _Inuyasha

* * *

_

It did not take long for the two groups to meet, and as he had expected, upon meeting his lords younger sibling-Inuyasha- began to express his dislike for his lords presence, quite loudly too. Narrowing his eyes he looked over the younger sibling of his lord. Really now, this boy was such a disgrace. He held no dignity, unlike his lord. This fact alone was the main reason his lord disliked the half breed, it was not just the fact that the boy was half blooded-mixed with a human- but more so his lack of manners, dignity and other things.

It was no secret that his lord did not like humans, it was very well known along the land. Many people however thought his disdain for the race was because of his younger siblings birth, and his father's falling. Some lies and some truth lie within this speculation. He disliked humans because to him-they were weak and the weak were not be bothered with. They also complained often, thinking they deserved everything without having to work for it. That the gods were always against them. His lord had more unpleasant interactions with humans, than pleasant ones.

This was also one of the reasons his lord disliked his half brother. Serving under his lord for such a long time, he was able to pick up on what irritated his lord and what he disliked and the reason why. He knew that if anything his lord felt the half breed did not deserve the sword of their father-not one that made such a physical impact. His lord had been raised to be nothing but perfection-from the way he talked to the way he acted-it all had to be perfect. He had worked hard when he was a pup, to rise above his own sire in strength. He wanted to be stronger than his father-it was something he had been able to achieve but to never show.

For his lord's sire had passed away saving something that his lord had viewed as weak. To rub salt to the wound-his sire had passed down something that caused a physical impact and showed a massive amount of strength-to someone so weak and undeserving. Yet had left his lord with someone that showed no strength, his sire had left him with something weak.

The Kappa retainer sighed. In his own honest thoughts, though he never showed it-nor spoke it, he thought his lord was powerful enough. That he did not need assistance to show his strength. Grasping the two headed staff in his hold tighter he frowned at the on coming battle he knew his lord would engage in with the half breed. Though his lord was much stronger than the half breed-he knew his lord was not one to turn down a challenge, especially if it came to besting the half breed.

Which meant this meeting would not be a short one, with the stamina that the two brothers had this visit could either take from minutes to hours. _Either way my lord will not want his ward to be in the way. _Glancing towards the small girl, he grumbled softly underneath his breath and grasped the young girls wrist. Tugging on it, he motioned towards the side of the path with his head. "Come girl we need to move, you are getting in Lord Sesshoumaru's way" he ordered, tugging again.

The small girl pouted but followed after him, Jaken did not need to turn to know that the two headed beast was also following. Once they were out of the 'battle zone' Jaken turned to watch as the hanyou and his lord began their usual battle. Glancing towards the side, he noticed that the half breed's pack were resting not that far away from them. _Why couldn't they rest on the other side? _He thought as he looked them over with a scowl. He didn't like the half breed's pack much, not because they were humans, but just because they downright annoyed him. Disrespecting his lord by not treating him as they _should. _

"Master Jaken~"

The sing song voice of the small human child beside him drew his attention away from the half breeds pack and towards her. He cringed at the innocent look on her face, after traveling with her for sometime, he knew that this expression meant two things. She wanted something, or she was about to cause trouble. With his luck, It could also be both. "What do you want?" he questioned gruffly-he enjoyed the girl's company sometimes, she did add more entertainment to their travels, but her mischievous streak usually caused him pain.

"Rin wants to know if she can go say hi to them" she stated while pointing towards the group he had previously been observing.

Jaken frowned as he looked at the group, taking a glance at his lord he noted the small nod of his head. Meaning his lord had heard the girls question and had given his permission. Shrugging, Jaken nodded and folded his arms together before his chest. "Do as you wish girl-just stay out of Lord Sesshoumaru's way."

Rin giggled and nodded her head enthusiastically, Jaken watched as the girl got to her feet and ran over to the group. Huffing he made his way over to one of the trees sitting at the base of the tree, he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Since Rin was now with the other group and since the battle between brothers would take awhile, he did not see any harm coming from enjoying a nice nap and collecting his thoughts. Perhaps that was what he needed to calm and sort out his previous dilemma on his lord finding a suitable mate.

He nodded in agreement to his own thoughts, yes a nap sounded perfect.

Jaken had no clue how long he had been sleeping, but he had a feeling he had slept longer than he should of. The reason for this feeling came from the tip of his lord's shoe.

Scrambling to his feet, Jaken looked around wide eyed and startled. Seeing his lord's narrow gaze upon his person he bowed vigorously "I-I'm sorry my lord! Is there anything this lowly servant could assist you with?" he questioned frantically.

The loud laughter not far away made the kappa demon aware that they were still with half-breeds group-more specifically the half breed himself. Well, at least his lord had not left him. He turned his attention back to his lord when the tall demon began to speak. "Hn. Rise" after the command was given, Jaken once more bowed to his master and rose to his feet. Still not daring to look his lord in the eyes, he waited for the next command. He did not have to wait long for his lord soon began to speak again. "This Sesshoumaru has decided that we will join the half breed and his group, to assist them in ridding the lands from the filth."

Ignoring the half breeds outraged shout of "I don't need your fucking assistance bastard!" Jaken looked hesitantly towards his lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru why are we traveling with a group of such weaklings surely my lord could make better progress on his own" Jaken stilled and shrunk back as his lord's gaze narrowed even further.

"This Sesshoumaru does not remember asking for your opinion" he stated slowly, a small smirk coming to his lips that sent shivers down the small kappas back. Obviously satisfied at his fear, his lord continued. "We are settling here for the night. Get food"

Jaken gulped but did not dare to talk back to his lord-he knew his lord was already displeased with him. Sighing softly he nodded and began to walk towards the surrounding forest to gather food for the evening meal. He stopped at the edge of the clearing when a soft voice reached his ears.

"Ah. Lord Sesshoumaru- he doesn't have to go out and get food. I have enough for everyone."

Stopping, he turned to look at who had spoken. It was the woman that traveled with the half breed, the indecently dressed one. Turning his attention to his lord, he waited for further command. His lord frowned "So be it-Jaken-get the wood for the fire then" Nodding Jaken left the camp grounds and went to find wood that would but suitable to build a fire.

As he gathered the branches and twigs that had fallen from the trees, he let his mind wander. Them staying with the hanyou and his pack left him at a slight disadvantage to finding a suitable mate for his lord. Sadly- the only females of marrying age that he would be in contact with for awhile were the indecently dressed miko, and the slayer female.

He huffed. Perhaps he could send Ah-Un to find available royal demon females? He shook his head. No that would not do, the beast was his lords and he knew his lord would be upset if he found out that he sent the dragon out without his permission. He supposed that he could search as they traveled. He nodded-it sounded like a good plan for now. He would go to nearby challenges after they stopped and gather information on demoness' that were available.

Feeling as though he had gathered enough wood for a fire to last through the night he tightened his hold onto the branches and started back towards the camp.

* * *

**A/N:** Writing this is kind of making me like Jaken more (laughs). Rather interesting playing around with this character and his thoughts. Hopefully I am not making him OOC. I wanted to make this chapter longer but my pup decided that she wanted to play NOW and kept throwing her toys on my keyboard and grabbing my arm. Next chapter I'll make twice as long but at least this chapter was a bit longer? Thanks for reading!-

Reviews are always appreciated C:


End file.
